This invention relates generally to instructional code for microprocessors and more particularly to tools and systems for efficiently developing code.
Currently, the search engine is the primary mechanism by which people are finding code resources on the web. However, the search engine is not a very effective tool for this practice as there is little way to evaluate the quality of resources found. Also, effective monetization of this kind of search behavior is problematic as programming keywords are not usually general-language terms, and thus not likely to be chosen by advertisers for sponsored search.
Furthermore, the tools for creating code and instructing others how to do so are limited in functionality.